False Idol
by RavettiWrites
Summary: Cedric had long lived in his Father's shadow, the awe-inspiring Goodwin the Great. As he grew, expectations of him were very high and with each disappointment he could feel his Father's disdain for him growing. As years passed he became a joke, someone only to be laughed at for their failures, and it haunted him. Why could he never rival the image of his father?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Mister Cedddddric, are you in here practicing?"

Sofia's long auburn hair bounced as she skipped over the last few steps towards Cedric's workshop. She had been coming here since she was a child and had given up knocking in favor of calling out to him when she was down the hall.

"Of course, Princess, what else do you think I would be doing, really," shot back Cedic's familiar and sarcastic voice.

The workshop door creaked open and Sofia's head popped into sight, "Well, you could have been out in the garden or asleep for all I know!"

"You really think I would sleep at a time like this? Oh Merlin's Mushrooms!"

Sofia let out a giggle and Cedric couldn't help but crack a smile as she entered the room. He had been practicing his transmutation spells in preparation for the Encancian Quadricentennial, a celebration of Enchancia's 400th year as a Kingdom in the Realm.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were practicing or am I going to have to annoy it out of you per usual?" Sofia teased as she strutted across the workshop toward him.

"Aww, and ruin all the good will we've built up all these years? Princess, how could you?!" Cedric teased back as his rolled his eyes.

"Cedric, you're impossible. Just give me a hint, pretty please," she said as she put on her best pouty face.

"I am not looking and you can't make me," he said as he turned his back, knowing what was coming next, and pretended to work on something at his workbench.

Sofia giggled to herself and tossed her arms around her friend's neck, "Oh Cedric, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Stop interrupting my practice sessions for starters," he said dryly.

That earned him a playful shove and brought a smile to his face. His turned his head just enough to see Sofia staring at him with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

Cedric had always been over the top, sarcastic, and snarky with Sofia but in their time spent together over the years they had drawn closer to one another. He had always planned to take her amulet in order to seize the crown, prove to his father his worthiness, and prove to everyone how great and powerful he was. The one thing he hadn't counted on was his deep bond to Sofia, how it softened his soul and brought light to his sallow heart. As time passed his desire for the amulet waned and his fondness for the young Princess grew; by the time Sofia was an adult they had a bond that could never be broken.

"Fine, fine, fine. Transmutation."

"I knew it must be something big! I'll leave you to it and bring you up a bite to eat later."

Before a word could be uttered, Sofia had slipped out the workshop door and Cedric could hear her footsteps charging down the stairs.

"What would I ever do without her," he thought to himself as he started to focus in on his spells yet again.

Cedric had once been an object of ridicule in Enchancia, never really able to step out of the shadow of his father Goodwin the Great. He never found much confidence within himself, not until one pesky little princess showed him how good he could really be. As his friendship with Sofia grew so did his confidence; slowly his reputation within Enchancia grew into that of a reputable sorcerer.

It was never easy being Goodwin the Great's son especially since everyone, including himself, thought that his father's skillset and magical prowess would come naturally to him. It seemed as though no matter how hard he worked he would get nowhere, forever running in place and never able to catch his breath. It strained the relationship he had with his father and from that strain grew resentment.

Enchancia's Quadricentennial was Cedric's chance to finally prove how worthy he was of his father's affection and love. He did not want to be Goodwin the Great's son, he wanted to be Cedric the Sensational – a name bestowed upon him by the only person he thought believed in him all this time. Transmutation was something done by nearly every sorcerer but instead of changing objects to riches Cedric was planning on stunning the crowd, and King Roland. It needed to be perfect and if it wasn't he feared that he would never be anything more than Cedric, the bumbling Royal Sorcerer – the one that only remained a Royal Sorcerer because of his father's name.

Cedric tried to push thoughts of his history, his reputation, and his father out of his mind. He needed to focus and he was losing this battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric had gotten lost in his memories, history swirling around in his head undigested and raw. It was not long before Sofia was back in his tower workshop, armed with dinner. It would be a welcome distraction for him and he enjoyed their dinners together in his workshop.

Sofia had always made it a point to make their shared dinners herself. She enjoyed the perks of being a Princess but she was most enthralled with being able to accomplish things on her own accord. If she was honest with herself, she took great pleasure in making some of Cedric's favorite meals; tonight's was baked chicken, pureed parsnips, and peas.

Cedric had already starting clearing their usual bench of his things as Sofia started to unpack her quaint little basket of goodies. She laid out her perfect spread, smiling triumphantly before sitting down with Cedric.

"You look deep in thought, what's wrong?" Sofia asked as she started to cut her chicken.

"I see you're going to deny me yet another meal in silence?" Cedric quipped. He knew it would get him pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't make me have to work at this Mister Ceeeedric," she said, complete with a perfect side-smirk.

Cedric's face was deadpan; clearly not amused with Sofia's antics. It occurred to her that he must really be bothered…

"Cedric, what's the matter? Please don't."

"Sofia, it has been a long day…"

"So you're just going to draw further into yourself and let whatever it is eat away from you on the inside?"

Sofia's look had gone from playful to skeptical. Cedric knew she was right and if there was anyone he wanted to confide in, it would be her.

"You know, I can always tell when you make dinner yourself."

"So, you're going to change the subject huh," she said looking down and smiling, "not as suave as you think."

"It is working, isn't it?"

"Touché. So how can you tell?"

"How can I tell what?"

"That I make dinner myself. What makes you think I would go through all the trouble just to cook for you?"

"It tastes different."

"Oh?" Sofia put on her best disappointed look.

"Umm, I don't think I am explaining this right…" Cedric started to shift in his chair, slightly uncomfortable and at a loss for words.

"Told you that you're not as suave as you think," Sofia said without missing a beat.

"Why you! I'll have you know that I am as sly and smooth as they come!"

Sofia couldn't contain her laughter and Cedric soon joined in with his own; he loved their dinners together for this very reason.

"Really, though, do you like it?"

"It is lovely. I love when you cook. It feels like home, but not."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It is perfect. Every bite is like a warm hug; you can tell it was made with love."

Sofia started to blush and Cedric immediately felt a tightening in his throat.

"Uhh, well, Princess, what I meant to say is that, uh, this is what I imagine my Mummy's food would have tasted like…had she cooked." He was not doing himself any favors and realized that maybe he opened up about his home life just a touch more than he had intended.

Sofia giggled shyly, "Well, I am glad you like it and I really do love cooking for you."

Now it was Cedric's turn to blush. They both took the next few bites quietly, each trying to think of how to start a conversation without it seeming awkward.

"Princess," Cedric began thoughtfully, "you asked me earlier what was bothering me and I don't know why I didn't answer you."

"Because that is just the way you are. I know we've spent a lot of years getting to know each other but I still expect walls that I haven't quite breached yet."

Although he shouldn't have been, Cedric sat partially stunned. He hadn't expected such an honest answer, even though those are all that he had come to know from the Princess.

"Sofia, it is hard to discuss my father in a logical manner but when you're here to listen it just flows naturally. I mean it always came easy to talk about these things with you, even when you were a young child."

"Well, of course it was. Who else would pester you as much as me?" Sofia tried to ease the tension in Cedric's tone. Cedric smiled and breathed deep, relieved that he had someone who worked so hard to comfort him in his life.

"The truth is that I get wrapped up sometimes. I feel like no matter how steadfast I have become, I will never be anything but Goodwin the Great's son. It is hard to erase my reputation as a fool and harder still to prove that I am able to stand alone."

There was a moment of silence and Cedric felt relief.

"You know, you will always be Cedric the Sensational to me." Her smile was humble and genuine with a touch of tenderness that enveloped Cedric into its folds. Cedric caught himself lingering too long and cast his eyes downward to his nearly finished diner.

"I am almost certain, Princess, that you are directly responsible for my personal ascension."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her hand reach across the table for his. She squeezed his hand tightly and even the little exposure that his gloves gave to his hands was enough to make his heart beat a little faster.


	3. Chapter 3

All at once, the floodgates opened and his words started to spill out…

"I simply don't understand how I could be born to such greatness and be left so incredibly inept. From what I understand, magical talent should be in our genetics and I should at least have SOME hidden talent. I have had to work extraordinarily hard to reach this point in my life and even now it isn't good enough."

Sofia continued to sit in silence, holding his hand softly and letting him spill some of his deepest thoughts.

"What must I do to prove that I am worthy? I keep asking myself the same questions and trying to wrap my head around this…this unknown equation but it is no use. I cannot win. And why is it that my own father cannot stand me? He has always been distant and every single time I started to improve my skills, he seemed even more disgusted with me. I don't know what I did to be such a disappointment to him."

Cedric was frustrated and bitter, there was no hiding any of that, but he felt like a weight was slowly lifting from him the more he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"What is even worse is that my Mum never did anything to keep him from treating me like an outcast. I know that he resented giving me our family wand and he makes sure he mentions it any time I have to see him. 'I don't know why I entrusted the wand to you, Merlin knows you will never pass it on.,' it is like the insults never stopped and the only rebuttal my Mummy ever offered was a casual, 'Don't listen to him Ceddykins,' as thought that made up for the verbal assault."

Sofia's heart was breaking for him and she wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words. She knew there had always been tension in his house but Cedric rarely spoke of his father and the only inclination she had of their relationship was an experience at Mystic Meadows many years before.

"This is why I find it absolutely necessary to perfect my transmutation spell and prove, once and for all, that I am not just a shadow of my father. This Quadricentennial is my chance. I will win over the kingdom, the King, and my father. Then no one shall refer to me as only Goodwin the Great's son. I will finally have a name!"

He knew he had gotten too worked up but it felt good to let it go.

"Cedric, I don't even know where to begin."

"You don't have to say anything Princess. I…I just needed to talk to someone."

"And I am glad you talked to me, I really am, but I need you to know that what everyone else thinks doesn't matter. I don't…"

"I know you don't think it matters," Cedric cut her off abruptly, "but when you're a Princess that comes with privilege and no one looks at you and expects you to be anything."

Sofia shot daggers at him, eyes starting to swell.

"I…I didn't mean that," Cedric was never one to articulate properly when he was nervous or excitable.

"You're right. No one expects me to be my father but I still know what truly matters and obviously you're too hung up on your own pride to be able to see that."

She was right and he knew it.

"I am sorry Sofia."

She had already begun to clear the bench and pack things back into her basket. Her tears were flowing freely now but she remained silent. She always wanted to help him see himself in a different light but how could she do that if he was so caught up in pride?

"Sofia, please don't," he said as he softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cedric, stop."

Cedric removed his hand and took a step back. Her body was turned away from him but she could feel the distance between them and that void was cold.

She spun around to face him directly, "Cedric, look, I am sorry. I am not angry at you. I just wish you can see what I see and I get so frustrated that you don't see that. I like the man you are, no matter whose son he is.

Without thinking he closed the gap between them and embraced her in a hug.

"I wish I could, Princess, I wish I could."

Sofia let herself stay in his embrace a while longer before pulling away slightly and letting her hands find his.

"I fed you and now I am going to leave you to your work. I know that this is important to you and even though I don't agree with your motivation, I want you to be proud of _yourself_ and what you do out there."

"You're simply amazing. I promise, this will be over and done with the day after tomorrow. You'll see."

Her shoulders were heavy, as was her heart, but she wanted him to be happy. They said their goodnights and he walked her to the workshop door, as was now customary for them.

When Cedric came back to his desk he felt a pain of guilt. Sofia was right and he wanted so much to be able to let go but maybe he just wasn't as good of a man as Sofia thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came quickly after a sleepless night for both Sofia and Cedric. Sofia started the familiar trudge up the stairs towards Cedric's workshop, this time armed with pastry and tea. She knew she had to tell him sooner rather than later and at the very least she owed him some sort of recompense.

"Cedric," she called as she entered his workshop, "are you up yet?"

"And if I say, 'no,' will you go away?"

"I have pastry. Blueberry."

"I am up, I am up…" she heard him call from his room in the back.

It took a moment, but Cedric appeared and it was obvious he had just rolled out of bed after a long night.

"You look terrible Cedric."

"Oh, why thank you Princess. Good morning to you as well."

"You know what I mean."

Cedric slumped into a chair and started unwrapping his treat from Sofia as she started to prepare his tea.

"Thank you, Princess...wait. Why are you here this early? What do you want?"

"Nothing! I can't just bring you breakfast?"

"Oh dear, what did you do?"

Sofia's expression flattened. They knew each other too well.

"You're going to be upset and I am going to tell you right now that you shouldn't be. I did it for your own good and because I…" she paused for a moment, " because I want everyone to be as proud of you as I am."

"Sofia," Cedric said as he began to sit up a little straighter in his chair. She had started to pace and her eyebrows were raised, making her appear worried, which worried him; she continued to pace and keep clasping and unclasping her fingers together.

"I sent a messenger to Mystic Meadows and personally requested the presence of your parents as my guests and on behalf of the Royal Family," she blurted out all at once without looking at him.

"You wha...Oh Neptunes Nettles!"

When Sofia finally brought herself to look up at him, Cedric's head was hanging and he had gone pale.

"Cedric? Are you, alright?"

"Oh no, Sofia, no. I, I, I...I need to lay down."

Sofia rushed to his side as he rose from his chair. He had always had a pension for being over-dramatic at times but he seemed genuinely worried. She walked him down the hall and he directed her toward his room.

In all their years she had never ventured to his bedroom and she was surprised at how simple he kept it. The bed was disheveled and lumpy, walls plain, and small trinkets adorned the shelves. Cedric had laid down in his bed and Sofia sat on the edge as he muttered to himself about his father. She took this time to take in more detail, noticing now a handful of cards she had given to him throughout her childhood. She even noticed the silly little wand case she had given him on his shelf, currently holding his family wand.

"Sofia?" She snapped out of her trance and looked back at Cedric.

"I am sorry, Cedric. I wanted you to know sooner rather than later. They are to arrive later this morning before the big event. Are you okay?"

"I am overwhelmed. I am going to try and catch another hour or two of sleep before this afternoon's celebration. It is the big day, after all," he as he feigned chipperness, "you should go."

He grasped her hand in his and she knew all was forgiven, even if she had woken him early and ruined his morning.

Still holding his hand, and still seated on the side of his bed, she leaned over his face and brought her lips to his forehead, brushing them lightly with a soft kiss. As she pulled away she studied his face, which was now somewhat forlorn.

"You will be sensational," she said with a smile.

She rose and left quietly, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Cedric couldn't hide his worry but he was exhausted and would be useless tonight if he didn't get more sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted to a place where he felt whole.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ceddykinns, it is time to wake up sweettums."

The familiar humming voice of his mother was enough to stir Cedric from deep slumber but not enough to fully wake him. Instead he shifted in bed and buried himself in the comfort of his blankets.

"What did I tell you, Winifred, he doesn't even care enough about his job to wake up at a decent hour."

Goodwin's booming voice echoed around the room and it shook Cedric awake with a near violent force. Cedric's eyes shot open and his blurred vision was immediately met with his mother standing over his bed and his father hovering over her shoulder.

"Mummy, Father, what...what time is it?" Cedric exclaimed as he quickly sat up.

"Not keeping track of the time now either, are we?"

"Now Goodwin, Ceddybear just wasn't expecting us and we startled him!"

Goodwin rolled his eyes, walking away to inspect the barren room. Cedric closed his eyes and shook his head; this was a bad dream, a flashback to his childhood.

"My sweet boy," Winifred started in a hushed tone, "don't pay any attention to your Father. He is just...in a mood."

"He is always in a mood," Cedric said flatly.

"Let's get you up and get you ready for your big day!"

"I am perfectly capable of preparing for tonight on my own, thank you."

Cedric was much colder to his mother than he had been before and even Goodwin took note.

"You would have missed the entire event had your mother not woken you! I don't know how you even managed to be a Royal Sorcerer. Oh, wait, because of me."

Goodwin was smug and looked very proud of himself but Winifred had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. She turned her attention to her son.

"Nevermind him. You get dressed and we can have tea together this afternoon before this evening's performance." Winifred tried to sound chipper and continued to dote on her son as he rose out of bed and started to mill about.

"Yes, yes. Very good. Thank you Mummy," he said hurriedly, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and letting her fuss over his hair a bit more.

Cedric escorted his parents towards his workshop door and gave his mother a hug as she pinched his cheeks.

"We'll see you in a bit, Ceddy," she fawned as she started out the door, "be sure and look your best now," she called out behind her.

"Of course, Mummy."

Cedric then turned to face his father.

"Father." Cedric said cooly.

Goodwin leered at him for a short while before puffing his chest out with pride and ego, "Cedric," he huffed, as though he was doing him a favor by simply addressing him. He strode out of the workshop without looking back and Cedric shut the door hard, not quite slamming it.

Cedric put his back against the door, interlocking his fingers and raising the backs of his hands to his forehead. He stood there for a long time, the self doubt bubbling and rising from within.

The Quadricentennial was to kick off that evening with an official word from King Roland and a performance by Cedric, followed by an open feast for all the village. The festivities were to last for a week, all over the Kingdom, but Roland had made note of how important this was to him and insinuated that Cedric had better be on point.

Cedric's mind raced and he knew his nerves would get to him if he didn't stop. In the chaos and confusion of his thoughts, he struggled to find something to focus on that would calm his nerves.

"Sofia," he said aloud.

Everything else in his head was a jumbled mess but her steadfast belief in him remained. It would all be over with by tomorrow and he just needed to hold himself together until then.


	6. Chapter 6

"A nightmare, just one great big nightmare…" is all Cedric kept repeating to himself aloud.

After his parents left his workshop, he walked around in circles, stunned, and not sure what to do. There was so much he was feeling all at once and at his very core he felt defeated for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand.

He spent the rest of the early afternoon cleaning himself up, donning his finest robes (reserved for only special occasions), and practicing some assorted smaller spells that were really just crowd pleasers at events. All the while he kept thinking of Sofia and her unwavering belief in him.

"I can do this," he said to himself before being startled by a knock at the door. Time to face reality and his parents.

Cedric hurried towards his workshop door, thinking to himself that it was odd that his parents were knocking instead of simply letting themselves in as they had done before. When he answered his door, there stood Bailywick - ageless as ever and stiff as a board.

"Good afternoon, Cedric. Your parents wish me to inform you that they will meet you downstairs in the parlour for tea at the quarter hour."

"Oh. Yes. Fine, fine then," stammered Cedric.

Bailywick stood for a moment, as if expecting more.

"Is there anything else, Bailywick?"

"Not that you can assist me with, Cedric. I hope you're ready for the ceremony. I know everyone is looking to be impressed."

Without another word, Bailywick turned on his heels with a smug look of satisfaction as he departed.

Cedric had grown used to backhanded compliments and insults hurled his way, even from Bailywick. Still, now was not the time he needed to be hearing any of that and he thought Bailywick would have known better. Who was he kidding...no one was ever really cheering for him to do well and certainly not pretentious Bailywick in all his pompous glory.

Within moments, Cedric found himself trudging down the hallways and making his way to the Royal Parlour to accompany his parents for tea. He would have to put a smile on and it waited until the second before he turned the corner.

"Ceddykinns!"

"Good afternoon, Mummy," he managed to squeak out as his mother tackled him with an enthusiastic hug.

"Cedric, don't you have any good robes to wear?" Goodwin stood and eyed him up and down disapprovingly.

"These _are_ my good robes."

"Somehow I think the meaning of 'good' escapes you. Undoubtedly this is one of those times."

Winifred broke the tension at once.

"Let's all sit down for tea, shall we?"

The air was thick and aside from the clanking of spoons against porcelain, it was silent. Time seemed to pass slowly, every second ticking by was torture for Cedric.

"Ceddybear, what are you planning for tonight my dear?"

"That would ruin the surprise, Mummy!"

Cedric was finally starting to get excited about showing off perhaps the greatest feat of magic accomplished. For once he was smiling, a true smile, and Winifred was beaming with pride per usual.

"Surprise, huh? We'll see if it actually goes off as planned."

Goodwin always had a way of taking the fun or joy out of anything Cedric was proud of or cared about.

"Goodwin, Winifred, Cedric," Bailywick appeared through the doors of the parlour, "King Roland has requested that everyone take their places for this afternoon's festivities. We're about to begin!"

It was rare but even Bailywick was excited, more enthusiastic about the Quadracentinnial than any event prior. Cedric took a deep breath…

"Mummy, do you mind if I have a quick word with Father before we join you?"

"Whatever you need Ceddykinns," she said lovingly.

Bailywick stepped up, "Winifred, I would be happy to escort you to your seat. I know Princess Sofia is excited to see you."

"Oh, what a dear."

Winifred and Bailywick locked arms and disappeared from the parlour. Cedric waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before turning to his father.

"Make this quick Cedric. You may be fine with being late but I am not."

"Why do you always insist on doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so completely disagreeable. No matter what I do, what I say, it is always the same."

"I am simply reacting to what I see."

"After today, you will have no fodder left in your arsenal."

"You seem so sure about that but we will see what the true results are."

Cedric pulled out the family wand, holding it gently.

"I have been waiting for the day I get to use this wand and make you proud. Today is that day."

Goodwin immediately tried to snatch the wand from Cedric's hands but Cedric pulled away too quickly.

"You are not using my family wand for whatever miserable failure you have planned for today," Goodwin growled.

"It is the family wand you passed down to me. I will use it for whatever I see fit," Cedric hissed back.

"It was a mistake and I should have never given it to you! You are not fit to hold that wand."

"I am as fit as any member of the family. It was never a mistake, it was your own pride that held onto this wand for so long because you thought no one could ever be comparable to 'Goodwin the Great,' but things have changed; _I_ have changed."

"Pride? You think this is about pride," Goodwin chucked, "You have no idea. You are clueless and it proves my point, you were never worthy of this wand. I was fleeced by that faux princess and pressured by your mother."

"Sofia was never anything but kind to you and you think that you're doing yourself any favors by admitting that you were conned by an 8 year old? Pathetic."

Goodwin was turning red with anger and the look of disdain on his face had turned to malice and contempt.

"How dare you even speak to me that way. I raised you, I gave you a roof over your head, gave you the best schools. I GAVE YOU MY NAME."

"Your name? That is all anyone sees in me and it will change now. I won't just be your son…"

"YOU NEVER WERE MY SON!" Goodwin shouted in a blind rage.

"You never treated me like your son, but I am. All I ever did was love you and want your approval. I can't believe I ever wanted to be like you."

"You insufferable fool. I never treated you like my son because you are NOT my son. I never wanted you. Your mother had an affair with my King, Roland I, and you are the bastard result. I couldn't very well get rid of you. I HAD to give you my name. I HAD to protect the King's honor. You are nothing more than an unwanted side project. You don't deserve my family wand because you are not my family. You don't deserve my name because you are a disgrace. All you will ever be is a disgrace."

Cedric was stunned into silence and felt like a 5 year old boy in that moment. His heart was breaking and all of his memories came flooding his mind, all of them making sense now. Any anger he had was draining from his body with the tears welling in his eyes.

"After today, you will never see me again. Don't come to Mystic Meadows. Don't call upon us. I tried to love you, Cedric, I really did but I could never do it. You will never be my son, you will never be anything but a failure. Keep the wand, it is tainted now."

With that, Goodwin turned to walk away, leaving Cedric alone and broken.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in his life Cedric felt truly lost. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't even cry. His heart was shattered. In all his years in Goodwin's shadow, fighting with him, struggling to get noticed; Cedric never imagined that he would feel such loss over a man that he had built up such resentment for. There was never any doubt that he felt like an outcast in his own home but now it was all real, too real.

Cedric's head was spinning with every memory he could recall from childhood, all making sense now that he knew the truth. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Bailywick enter the parlour, nor did he hear what Bailywick was saying. It wasn't until Bailywick was in front of Cedric and touching his shoulder that Cedric snapped back into focus.

"Cedric, Cedric. Are you alright?"

"Uhh…yes."

Bailywick raised his eyebrow, staring intently at the sorcerer.

"Yes, Bailywick, I am fine. What do you want?"

"The King is being announced as we speak, you were supposed to have been in your place already. Come on, now, before you miss your entrance."

"Of course."

Bailywick started to lead the way and Cedric followed obediently. How long had he been standing there? It must have been over 10 minutes, yet it only seemed like seconds to him. As they approached the courtyard, Cedric could hearing Roland speaking but he wasn't paying attention to what was being said, he truly couldn't care less at this point. Bailywick was sure to stay with him until he was called forward, gently giving Cedric a push forward as he was announced.

Cedric stepped out from behind the curtain and into the view of hundreds upon hundreds of Enchancians. He looked toward Roland, out outstretched towards him like he was presenting a hog for holiday slaughter. Did he know? Has he known all this time? Cedric tried to dismiss the thoughts from his head and he moved forward towards the King. He feigned a smile and bowed to Roland, rising and then taking a deep bow towards the audience before him. He spotted Sofia out of the corner of his eye but did not dare break protocol to acknowledge her.

"And now, everyone, we have something special in store for you all; let's hear it for our Royal Sorcerer – Cedric!" Roland started clapping enthusiastically and backed away, leaving Cedric on his own. The crowd was cheering excitedly and Cedric smiled weakly. Cedric was awkward, never comfortable speaking in public.

"Uhhmmm Yes, thank you, your majesty. I will not bore you with words, let's get on with the show…"

At first, Cedric contemplated pulling out his normal array of crowd pleasing tricks but his pride got the better of him.

"Today is a special day for Enchancia and to celebrate 400 years, I will transform everything around you. That's right, everything from the castle to the sky above."

Roland shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. Sofia took note but continued to watch Cedric intently.

"Now, for this to be accomplished, I need everyone to be as silent as possible as I begin to cast the spell…"

There were murmurs throughout the crowd, a quiet hum of excitement. Cedric stood tall, knowing that his mother and Goodwin were sitting with close behind, he refused to look towards them. He wanted so badly to look to Sofia for added confidence but didn't want to Goodwin to sense his weakness.

The crowd had fallen silent now and from behind he heard Roland call to him, "I think we're ready Cedric."

Cedric took a deep breath and started his casting quietly, as he had been practicing before. Slowly, the sky above started to turn into a living kaleidoscope of colors. The sky breathed life, bright and shimmering patterns turned over and over, dancing for all to see. As he continued, the castle itself started to transform, crystallizing and reflecting the dancing colors from the sky. The wave of magic continued through the courtyard as the fauna around started to flower; these were not normal flowers, these were flowers that seemed to burn with the intensity of the brightest flame, yet no heat was cast. Everyone was memorized, exactly as he had hoped.

Cedric had to continue his chant in order for the spell to continue working and he started to feel deep pride well within him but then he heard it…

"We'll see how long this lasts before it all crumbles."

"Goodwin, enough now," Winifred hushed him quietly.

"What, we all know he is going to fail. That is what he does."

The words ate at him and just as slowly as things came alive, they started to fall apart. The beautiful sky turned dark and the patterns of light turned a rusty brown as they liquefied and started to rain down. The cold-burning flowers lit up the gardens, burning through the bushes without mercy. Finally, the castle itself started to crack and transform back to its original state – this time with far more damage done that he thought could be repaired.

He crumpled to the floor as the crowd turned on him, hissing and booing. Things were being thrown at him and over the roars of anger, he could hear Goodwin's deep bellowing laugh. Cedric didn't even have time to rise before Roland was upon him, towering over him.

"Cedric, that will be quite enough. You are hereby relieved of duty as your services as Royal Sorcerer are no longer needed."

Cedric rose and stood solemnly for a moment, "Yes your majesty. I will collect my things and leave at once."

He departed without even looking at Sofia, whose heart was breaking all over again for him.

As everyone in the courtyard panicked, Goodwin took it upon himself to come to Roland's aide. He, "fixed the mess," and Roland thanked him profusely as things were starting to get back to normal.

Sofia waited until she was dismissed from the ceremony and then raced towards Cedric's tower as fast as she could. She needed to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Cedric made the walk to his tower and it seemed longer than ever before. Where would he go? What will he do? He stood at the top of the stairs staring at his workshop door for a while, hearing the King's words on repeat, before pushing the door open and looking around at all the things he was leaving behind.

He made his way back to his room, conjuring up a small trunk to fit his things. He started to fold his robes and pack them neatly. As hard as he tried to stop it, the whole ugly scene played in his head over and over again.

The deep, forlorn, sorrow that Cedric had felt churning in his stomach was turning into deep, seething, rage. He reached for his small shelves, adorned with trinkets he had collects over the years, and started to place them in the trunk but was overcome with blind rage the moment he touched the case where he kept his "family" wand.

Without thinking he started pulling things from the shelves, losing all control, and throwing them, screaming like a wounded animal. He wanted to destroy everything around him and in his frenzied state he hadn't seen Sofia standing in the doorway; she had seen everything and stood in disbelief. He caught a glimpse of her and his fury disappeared at once. He crumpled to the floor, burying his head in his palms, and broke down in heaving sobs.

At once, Sofia came to his side and dropped to the floor by his side putting her hands on his shoulders. Much to her surprise, Cedric turned into her and hugged her tightly as he continued to shed his tears. She embraced him as tightly as she could and laid her head on top of his; they stayed that way for some time. As the tears started to subside, he pulled away quickly.

"I, I am sorry Princess."

"Shut up."

"Ex..excuse me?"

"Just shut up. Don't apologize. Tell me what happened."

Sofia's face was soft but expressed concern.

"I can't, Princess. It would be entirely inappropriate. I am no longer the Royal Sorcerer. You shouldn't even be here."

Cedric started to rise and was caught off balance when Sofia, still kneeling on the floor, grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. She was stronger than she looked and Cedric nearly toppled onto her.

"I am not letting you do this. You know I don't care if you're the 'Royal Sorcerer' and you know that none of what happened out there matters to me as long as you are okay."

Cedric knelt down and sighed heavily, holding Sofia's hand as he relented.

"Goodwin," he muttered.

"You Father? What happened?"

"He isn't my Father."

"I know you feel that way now but maybe it will pass, you never know…"

"No. He isn't my Father. At all. He never was. I am not his son."

"What?"

Sofia looked puzzled and Cedric dropped his shoulders and took a deep breath before telling her the whole story. She never uttered a word during his tale and by the end she looked worried but remained silent.

"So, that is it… are you alright, Princess?"

"Does my father know?"

"I don't know. I don't know who knows. I don't want to know."

"I am so sorry Cedric. I really am."

"Don't apologize, Princess," Cedric said tenderly, "I guess you can look at this as gaining a weird uncle?"

"Gross," she said flatly.

They chuckled a bit but it wasn't long before Cedric was staring back at the floor. He was still holding Sofia's hand and the distant look on his face continued to worry her.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away I imagine."

"What about staying here?"

"I can't, Princess. I must leave."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Well, calling me 'Princess' first off and stop talking about leaving."

"I have to go. I am not welcome here any longer."

"But what if I talk to Dad and tell him what happened. Surely he will forgive you."

"You can't do that. No one must know."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"It would cause an upset within the Kingdom on a grander scale than you realize. It would cause problems for your family. It would cause problems for you."

Sofia understood and hated the way it must be. Cedric stood and helped pull Sofia to her feet.

"I better get back to packing my things. I want to be gone by dark."

"So that's it then? You are just going to leave me here?"

Cedric raised his brow, "Well, I can't very well fit you in the trunk," he said wryly. His smile faded when he realized that she was serious.

"Sofia, I am sorry. I can't stay."

"Then don't. Let's go together."

Cedric stared at her, bewildered and mouth hanging open while he searched for some sort of rubuttle.

"Close your mouth before you let the flies in," she said with a smirk.

Cedric quickly closed his mouth and stumbled over his words, "S..Sofia, that is preposterous. You know as well as I do that you couldn't come with me. Your Father would never allow such a thing."

"I don't need anyone to approve what I am doing. I am free to leave if I choose to."

"Why would you ever leave your life as a Princess?"

Sofia giggled and Cedric couldn't wipe the punch-drunk expression from his face.

"How is any of this funny?"

"You still don't see it."

"What? Why is it that everyone assumes I am so clueless?"

"I want to be with you."

"Wh…huh?"

"I always have. You are no longer bound to the Royal Family and I am no longer concerned about what anyone thinks. I want to stay with you."

"Sofia, this is entirely inappropriate," Cedric stammered as he dropped her hand from his and started to back away. Sofia didn't relent and moved towards him, searching his face for some truth as to how he felt.

"If you truly feel nothing, then I will leave now and let you go your own way," she said as she moved forward. Cedric's back was against the wall of his room now and he panicked.

"We can't. I can't."

"Tell me to stop. Tell me that if I loved you I would stop and leave right now," Sofia said as she stood face to face with him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, moving the grey streaks of his bangs away from his face.

Her touched calmed him, it always did. He closed his eyes and let his head fall into her hands.

"Cedric, I know you care about me. I have always been yours, no one else could ever capture my heart the way you have."

When Cedric opened his eyes, they met Sofia's gaze immediately.

"I am twice your age, a disgraced sorcerer, and a bastard son. What will become of us? You are meant to soar in the air, I am meant to dwell in the sea."

"' _Beloved my beloved, oh do not despair, though I swim in the ocean and you in the air. Nothing in this world could keep us apart, if your love is as true as the love in my heart.'_ "

Cedric smiled. She had read the books of poetry in his tower and knew exactly how to answer him and calm his soul, she always knew.


	9. Chapter 9

"How will this work?" Cedric said as he lifted his head away from Sofia's hands.

"Shut up," Sofia whispered as pulled his face closer to hers, "just ki…"

Cedric didn't wait for her to finish speaking; he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her the way he had wanted to for the past 3 years. She melted in the moment, locked in that passionate embrace, kissing him back the way she had always dreamed of. When Cedric pulled back, Sofia's eyes were still closed.

The tension and travesties of the day melted away with that kiss. Why would he ever worry about anything else ever again? Sofia was back studying his face, which was now filled with contentment.

"What happens next?" Sofia cooed.

"We pack our things and leave."

"Where do we go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not even a little."

She grabbed Cedric's hands and pulled him away from the wall, leading him down the hallway and back to his, former, workshop. He followed her without objection, realizing that he would readily follow her anywhere. She stopped by the workshop door and turned to face her beloved, stealing another passionate kiss along the way.

"I could get used to this," Cedric chirped.

"You should," Sofia said, "but first I need to pack a few things."

"Sofia, you can't just leave without saying something."

"I can't. If I say something they will try and stop this from happening. What happens if Dad arrests you? Exiles you and keeps me here?"

"Come now, girl, you really think that…well, I suppose you have a point."

"You should get used to that too."

"Get used to what?"

"Me, being right all the time."

"Why you!" Cedric grabbed her by the waist and bit her playfully on the neck. She playfully shoved him.

"I will be back in 30 minutes. Pack your things. I will leave a note for my family, promise. I just want to go."

"Take heed and pack only the things you must take."

"Take heed? Really? Are you in medieval times now?"

"Just be careful and get back here soon."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before bounding down the stairs, as she had done so many times before. He closed the door, put his back to it, and once again raised his interlocked fingers to his forehead; this time he was not lost, or nervous, he was elated.

Cedric was amazed at how everything with her felt so right. This day was the best and the worst day of his life, depending on how you wanted to look at it. With her, he could only imagine every day moving forward being the best day of his life. The time went by fast and before Cedric was done packing his things Sofia was back with her small case and ready to go.

"Come on!"

"Oh Merlin's Mushrooms! I am going as fast as I can!"

"Must be slowing down in your old age."

"Watch it now, Princess; you're stuck with me now."

"Cedric, how are we going to leave without raising questions?"

"Easily. I can cloak us or conjure some type of distraction – the feast is still going on. Do you have any idea where you want to go yet?"

"Nope. I defer to your questionable judgment."

"Well, now I can blame you when we end up somewhere with ogres and dragons."

"I never said it wouldn't be an adventure!"

"Anyplace with you is an Adventure, my dear."

Cedric had finished packing and they both took a last look around the tower, which now seemed empty and without character. They held hands as they walked to the door, breaking only momentarily so Cedric could cast a temporary cloaking spell upon them. They could see each other but to everyone else they were invisible.

The both left the workshop, heading down the tower stairs for the last time on their way to their very own adventure.


End file.
